


Double Dating

by asymmetricaloblivion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Date, F/F, Gay Couple, Girls Kissing, M/M, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricaloblivion/pseuds/asymmetricaloblivion
Summary: Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson are in a relationship and their best friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have no idea about this and they ask them out on a double date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 33





	Double Dating

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Crystal sent me this tumblr prompt about a double date and screamed at me to write this. So here I am.
> 
> For Crystal ~

It was widely known that Gryffindors and Slytherins cannot strike a friendship, but Harry and Draco were an exception to that. They were the best of friends and were always attached at the hip - quite literally so. You could always spot either Draco outside the Gryffindor Common Room pacing while waiting for Harry to show up or spot Harry nervously fixing his hair every time it was his turn to wait outside the Slytherin Common Room. People could've easily mistaken them for a couple; but that is the tea - they were not. The opinion in Hogwarts was that either they don't realize they have feelings for each other, or both have a crush on the other and were too scared to confess. But the boys' behavior was completely at odds with both views. Because they always kept talking about going on dates with their best friends Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Harry could be heard talking animatedly to Hermione during breakfast while she indulged him as an obligation of being his best friend because Ron was always snogging someone or the other all the time and hence couldn't devote some 'best friend time' for Harry. As for Pansy, she always used to listen whenever Draco came up to her and talked because she knew that his good-for-nothing cronies Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't really get what Draco wanted to say. All this is funny because, Hermione and Pansy are secretly dating and even they, like the rest of the school think that both Harry and Draco are head-over-heels for the other but too afraid to confess. Hence the reason why they both make time for each of their madly-in-love best friends so that they could give them an unspoken reassurance. The last straw is the fact that both Harry and Draco suspect that they may like the other but they are both in denial and are hell bent on pursuing their best friends to make everyone (read: their delusional selves) believe that tHeY aRe NoT iN lOvE wItH eAcH oThEr.

All of the above are the reasons why Harry and Draco could be found on the Grounds by the Black Lake looking like they're about to puke from nerves as they'd asked to meet Hermione and Pansy at that very spot to ask the unsuspecting pair of them out on a date to Hogsmeade the next day."Do you think it's a good idea?", Draco asked softly. "Will you SHUT UP? I can't even remember how many times we've asked each other this same question over and over again right from the morning till now, which is almost dinner time!", Harry whisper yelled these words and as Draco was about to retort, he saw Pansy exiting the from the Great Hall followed closely by Hermione and caught himself from talking anymore rubbish. Harry noticed that they were holding hands and giggling softly while walking towards them and when they saw that Harry was looking, they immediately dropped their hands and waved at him. He stopped staring, brushed aside his stupid thoughts and waved back and so did Draco. Soon the girls were in front of them and there was a long and awkward silence before Pansy decided to break it by asking the boys, "So why'd you two want to meet us two?", in a bright and cheery tone. Both Harry and Draco were lost for words as they looked at each other until Harry nodded to him and cleared his throat as he turned towards the girls, "Well, uh, wow this is difficult. But, uh, we were...we were wondering if...uh...if both of you would be willing to...uh...goonadoubledate?" Harry said the last part of the sentence so fast he was pretty sure the girls didn't get him. "Uh...if we would be willing to what again?" asked Hermione, who was genuinely puzzled. "Damn it, Harry.", Draco whisper yelled at him before facing them and saying, "What we're asking is...if you would like to go on a double date with us?", asked Malfoy sheepishly. To their utter surprise, both the girls looked so elated and practically squealed before Hermione rushed to hug Harry while Pansy bounded towards Draco to hug him. "We're so happy you asked!!!", they squealed. "We thought you never would! Of course, we'll go on a double date with you guys!!!" they chuckled as they pulled away from their embraces. "Wow. It's settled then. Tomorrow evening, at the Three Broomsticks.", said Draco with surprise and delight lacing his voice. 

The next evening found two very excited girls and two very surprised but delighted boys outside the Hogwarts Gates laughing and cracking jokes as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Winter had just set in, so it wasn't snowing yet, but it was still cold enough that they had to wear some warm clothes. Both the girls came in matching cardigans and both the boys in matching beanies. They soon got to Hogsmeade and made a beeline towards the Three Broomsticks as they saw that Hogsmeade was crowded and wanted to get some decent seats inside the place. When they had settled down cozily, the two girls together and the two boys together opposite them, they ordered two Butterbeers for Harry and Pansy and two Firewhiskyes for Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Pansy were holding hands under the table and soon, Pansy went close to Hermione, whispered something to her and kissed her on the cheek. Both Harry and Draco were dumbstruck for a moment and their minds were reeling with all sorts of possibilities when Hermione interrupted the turmoil in their minds by asking, "So... for how long have you been together? And oh! How in the world did you know that me and Pansy were dating?", Hermione asked with her voice full of innocent enthusiasm, not knowing the amount of shock and panic she'd given the boys. Their heads whipped to look at each other in pure shock and shame trying to think of something to say to Hermione when Madam Rosemerta’s voice calling out to them broke them out of their reverie. "Boys, could you please come and get your drinks? I'm quite loaded with work here! Thank you!". Harry and Draco got up and rushed away from the table not as much to get the drinks as to run away from there all the while furiously whispering to each other. "What the hell Harry? How did we NOT know? They're our best friends and we were so stupid!" Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he spoke through gritted teeth. Harry scoffed. "So that's what you're worried about? Not about the fact that they think even we are a couple just like them. What are we going to answer when we get back there with the drinks?" Harry asked, clearly irritated that Draco was being so dumb now. "Oh! I hadn't thought of that! Blimey hell! What do we say? I don't wanna tell them the truth about the mix up in their understanding of a Double Date and ours. But I also don't wanna disappoint them by saying we're not a couple as it'll discourage them and make them think we tricked them into revealing that they were dating." Draco said after a while of quite consideration. Once again, for the second time in two days both the boys felt like they were about to throw up due to the nerves. But both of them kind of sensed the turmoil going in the other's mind as they deliberated on whether this was the chance for them to tell the other how much they wished the girls' understanding were true.

"What if I did indeed want to date you?"

"What if we became a couple?"

"What?"

"What?"

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other with an expression of pure surprise. Draco inched closer to Harry and whispered in his ear seductively, "Would you like to be my boyfriend, Potter?" Harry tensed up at the use of his last name, something that Draco did only when they were writing letters to each other. Harry leaned forward too and replied just as seductively, "Sure, Malfoy.", making Draco blush furiously.

They brought the drinks and found Pansy and Hermione kissing each other’s hands and looked on with fondness as they approached them. "Here you go!", Harry placed the drinks carefully on the table while Draco took a seat. As Harry sat back, he pulled Draco's hands towards him intertwined their fingers. "We've been dating for the past minute, Mione." said Draco as he kissed Harry's hand while making him blush furiously. But Harry gathered himself enough to say, "And of course we knew you were dating! Because we saw you kiss!". Harry and Draco shared knowing looks and smirked at each other. Hermione and Pansy were aghast at these answers and stared at the pair bewilderingly. The boys took their time in explaining all that had unfolded soon after Hermione's question and the girls did not seem mad at all. On the contrary, they were very happy that they had been instrumental in their best friends finding the love of their life. Their time at the Three Broomsticks went pretty smoothly after that and by the time they got back to the castle, news had spread that Harry and Draco were finally dating and that now, there was no one on these grounds who did not know Harry and Draco were dating as the last two people to realize that fact were Draco and Harry themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And once again, thanks to Crystal for this prompt and inspiring me to write after so long!
> 
> Love,  
> ~Luna~


End file.
